Love and Hate
by justgonnadaydream
Summary: They were made for each other, but through dark times, Elena and Damon struggle to fight for their love. After five years, too many things had changed. Will Damon be able to forgive Elena for what she had done? Rated M. Mainly Delena, but with some Klaroline and Stebekah.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one.**

She stood away from the door, a door leading to either the love of her life, or more pain she could ever imagine. As Elena got the courage to move her legs, which were weak with fear, she braced herself. Five years worth of more love, devotion, and pain she had ever imagined. Elena braced herself for the moment of impact if things didn't go her way.

She despised him, he had brought a tremendous amount of pain into her life, but even after everything Elena couldn't forget him. She wasn't able to remove him from her life, as much as she wanted to, and needed to, her was her hope. He gave her a sense of protection and devotion, and tonight, standing in his doorway, she knew she belonged with him. And tonight, there was nothing more Elena wanted then for him to reciprocate her feelings. He loved her once and he could love her again, couldn't he?

He once told her she was it, and that she was the only person in the world he could ever belong with. Whenever Elena doubted the two of them he would remind her of the passion they had, that their bond was unbreakable. But that was before everything, before she left him, before he gave up on her, before all the confusion of life got in the way. But for now none of it mattered, she just needed to spend of the rest of her life with him. He was the one.

Why was it like this? Why is it that something so wrong, can feel so right? This was never suppose to happen. By the age of 28 Elena was supposed to have married him. She should've had a family by now, not begging him to leave his.

But that was right, he had a family now. Why would he come back to her after everything? He had a wife, a very beautiful and successful wife who was pregnant. Elena felt idiotic for even thinking he would come back to her!

Everything was too complicated. Things had always been somewhat complicated, but that was them alright, whenever a complication rose they would always run away, but now it was time to fight. After everything they'd been through Elena had to fight her one last chance. It was now or never.

She walked slowly up to the black wooden door, trying to steady her breath. When she reached the door, Elena rang the doorbell as her hand continued to shake. She turned around, feeling as if her heart was loud enough for him to hear. Elena took a huge gulp of air, now worried to whether or not she looked ok. She hadn't even taken into consideration her appearance, she felt foolish as she started smoothening out her long brown tresses, wiping at the sides of her brown eyes to ensure there were no unwanted tears. For the rest Elena just hoped she looked ok.

After waiting for what had seemed like a lifetime, Elena could hear laughter coming from the other side of the wall. As the footsteps and laughter became louder, Elena silently prayed that this time things would go her way. As the door opened, she turned around, trying to appear confident, but Elena's confident facade quickly faded the moment she saw his face. He was utterly shocked.

He had not been expecting this, not now, not ever. As he looked at her all of their memories rushed through his mind. He remembered being completely in love with her, wanting to know every detail about her, wishing they had eternity to spend together. But along with the good memories, there were also awful ones. The heartbreak, the pain, and all the lonely nights when he drowned himself in Bourbon, they all came rushing back to him.

"Elena," he choked out. She could see all the emotions running through his mind. He tried to remain strong, keeping his face emotionless, but his eyes gave everything away. He looked simply breathtaking, his raven black hair was perfectly ruffled, his jaw perfectly sculpted, and his body was strong and muscular, but not bulky. Why did she ever let him go? He was easily every girl's dream.

"Damon," she finally said, her voice hollow, and her mind racing trying to find the right words to say. "How have you been?" Elena mentally cursed herself, out of all the things she could have possibly said. She looked at him, feeling as if his blue eyes could pierce through her skin.

"How have I been?" he chuckled with a sarcastic undertone, he didn't understand what she was doing here, but having her try to make conversation was infuriating him. "Well, gosh Elena, I've been doing fantastic!" She felt her heart drop, obviously she wasn't expecting a hug and a warm welcome, but nonetheless it still hurt.

Elena opened her mouth, ready to say something when the sound of Stefan's voice interrupted her, "Who is it? Damon you're missing the game!" Damon rolled his eyes, the combination of both Elena and Stefan was setting his nerves on fire. "Just shut the hell up, I'll be there in a minute." Damon was definitely not in the mood to play, his mind was too frustrated to be rational.

"Elena just get to the point," he snapped, his jaw filled with anger and tension. Damon was never one to play games, always determined to get down to business.

Elena shuddered; she was scared, this wasn't how this was suppose to go. "I came here to tell you something, to ask you this one important question," she said as looked at him with pleading eyes, and for a moment he showed remorse, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Do you still love me? Can you love me again?" Damon wanted to respond, but he didn't know his answer, he was quickly overwhelmed with conflict. She was the girl he thought he would be with forever, and feelings as powerful as that wouldn't just disappear over night. But after everything that had happened, he didn't know anymore.

But before Damon got the chance to answer, Elena continued on, "Damon, I love you," her eyes started watering from all the emotions, "You know I still love you, and I never stopped loving you. You're it for me, you were the adventure when I played it safe, and you were the light when I was in complete darkness. You give me hope and strength. Damon, with you I forget every single thing that's around me. You make me feel alive again. I love you, Damon."

Hearing those words brought him much conflict, he wanted to be able to say yes, to know she'd be loved, to never have to see her in pain, but he couldn't. Suddenly everything inside of him had turned to anger.

"What in the world makes you think you can just show up here!" He practically yelled, his face red with fury, his entire body was rigid and tense. As he looked at her he could see her face freeze, she turned pale, not from fright, but from knowing he didn't care about her anymore. "Fuck! It's just like you to do this, you know? Show up right out of the blue, and expect everything to be fucking okay! Well you know what? It is not okay, you do not show up on my doorstep and declare your so-called love and think we'll run away together. You're 27 years old, grow up, life isn't a sweet little fairytale."

She held back the tears in her eyes, trying to remain strong, "I know that Damon, but who would I be if I didn't at least _try_ to make this right?" Her voice sounded fragile, all Elena had left was a tiny piece of hope that everything could work out after he had calmed down.

"You want to try to make this right?" he started laughing, "Of course you would. This is just like you. Elena you had a whole damn year to make this right!" He couldn't believe what she was saying, after all this time had she not learned anything? His chest constricted with anger, his eyebrows furrowed together, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know that, but every time I tried you wouldn't give me the chance," she desperately pleaded, looking up at him hoping he'd understand. At this moment all Elena wanted was to run away, hide and just cry, but she couldn't. She learned running away always just made things worse. She had to face it, whether she liked it or not.

Damon rolled his eyes, he scoffed before he started speaking again, "I didn't give you the chance," he hissed through his teeth, "Who was the one that ran away? When things got hard _you_ ran away! I needed you!"

"And I needed time, Damon! I needed to work things out!"

"We could've worked things out together!" he turned around and banged his hand against the wall. Elena had her arms around herself, trying to keep from falling apart, she no longer had the strength to keep the tears from falling. The two stayed in that same position for a moment.

Elena knew they were both on thin ice, that the chances of everything working out was slim, but she had to try, for the sake of her well being, she had to try. "We can still work things out, it's not too late. Damon if you still love me, then we can try to repair our relationship, we can still be together!"

Damon shook his head, he was no longer angry, but replaced with pain. "Don't you see Elena? It _is_ too late. Everything has changed. Things changed the day I proposed, it changed when I got married. Elena, it's too late."

"Why did you marry her?" Elena knew she was pushing it, "When you look at her do feel nothing but love? Damon, do you even _love_ her?" He hesitated before answering. Did he love _her_? He cared for her, but did he feel compassion and devotion? His answer was simple. No. He definitely loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. Every thing was too complicated, but Damon decided the truth would just complicate things more, "Yes, I love her." He mentally slapped himself for lying to Elena, he should've been honest, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Elena looked at him, hurt by his words, "Do you love me?" Fuck. He mentally cursed himself. He should have expected this. Damon knew what he was about to say would send her into a spiral of pain, but he still couldn't get himself to say the truth. "No, I don't love you anymore."

That was all it took. Just a few simple words were enough to kill her inside. Elena took a step back, she finally broke; she no longer knew what to feel. This was all wrong, but it was the truth right? She came here expecting that this would happen. Though no matter what she prepared herself for, it still stung. She simply nodded, and offered a gentle smile.

Inside, Damon could feel his heart crush, the look on her face brought him an overwhelming amount of pain. He wanted to make things right, but he couldn't say the truth. He hated knowing all the pain she currently felt was because of him. He had caused the heart wrenching look on her face. "Elena, I'm sorry I..." she cut him off. "Damon, you're an amazing person, and you deserve the best in life. I really hope you get everything you've ever wanted." She brought her arms around him, embracing him for one last final time. She wanted nothing more than to linger a moment longer, to stay in that position forever. But she couldn't, she pulled apart bringing their hug to an end. "I love you," Elena reminded him, and smiled tasting her salty tears, which were now freely falling down her face, "Goodbye Damon."

As Elena turned around and started walking away, she left a speechless Damon to process what had happened. They were both suffering, and Damon wished he could have changed everything that happened in the past 4 years, but he couldn't. He didn't understand how after everything, she still managed to occupy part his heart. Damon returned to his penthouse, preparing for all the questions that were soon to come from a confused Stefan and Alaric. He walked to his bedroom to pick up his cellphone, and started dialing. "Hey, I miss you, come home, don't want to miss the big game, now would you," Damon smirked as he tried to convince himself he had done the right thing, "I love you." That was the part of the truth wasn't it? He married her, didn't he? He walked back to his living room, avoiding any questions being asked, he needed to forget about her, and according to him, Elena no longer existed.

Elena tried to remain strong as she walked away, but she finally let herself go the minute the elevator door shut. She'd been expecting this, she put her feelings out there, and there was nothing she could do to change the past. Elena pulled herself together before exiting the elevator; there were a few curious stares as her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She knew that at this moment she just needed to forget, she needed to forget him, and she needed to forget the past. Damon was like a drug, he brought too much pain into her life, but after all of that she still wanted him. Elena walked out of the building, hopping into the first cab she saw. She asked the cab driver to take her to the closest bar, which didn't even happen to be 5 minutes away. She paid the man and walked into the bar, sitting at the first stool she could find. "What will it be cutie?" the bartender asked, smiling evidently trying to get laid, "Three shots of your best Bourbon and something that will take _all_ the pain away." He nodded, understanding she wasn't in the mood. After her first couple drinks, Elena decided she would keep drinking until she couldn't remember whom "Damon" was. After an hour or so, Elena had started rambling to random strangers, she was well intoxicated to where her complete judgment was ruined, but she still clearly remembered _him_. "He doesn't know what he's missing," she laughed, "We could've been happy _together, _but now he gets to be happy, while I'm miserable. Life sucks." She started sobbing as she continued to confess, "We would've still been together," she cried, "But I messed up. It's all my fault, _all_ of this is my fault." Elena understood inside her heart that she had caused all the pain, and that if she hadn't given up and ran away, they would've still been together. "It's all my fault."

Author's note: This is so exciting! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it. So basically this is the prologue, so what I'm doing is we're going to find out how Elena and Damon got to this point. I know, I know this probably doesn't seem very original, but don't worry it will be! I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week, so try to check back every Friday! Wish me luck! And please review, I'm open to any constructive criticism. Last but not least, could you guys share this? It would mean the world to me xD


	2. The Beginning

Quick Author's Note: The actual story will be about how Damon and Elena had gotten to that point. After we get to that point we will find out how they decide to move on from there.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

_Before we die, we'll have a flashback montage of all out important memories._

* * *

"What are your plans for the future?" Caroline asked as she flipped through the pages of a Cosmopolitan magazine. Elena looked up at her, rolling her eyes. Caroline always chose to bother her while she was at work; it always managed to annoy her to death. "Care, I've said this a thousand times, and I'll say it one more time. I don't know." The brunette whispered, terrified for if her boss were to see her making conversation. Elena understood Caroline, as she was her best friend, but the blonde just didn't understand that not everyone knew exactly what path his or her life was to go down.

Caroline was not like any other, she had a bubbly personality, and was confident in everything she did. She was beautiful, no doubt, long cascading waves of blonde hair, tall and slender, and bright blue eyes. If there was a human Barbie, it was Caroline Forbes. Caroline was also very smart, having graduated as valedictorian, and gone to Columbia University. She has always been very competitive and determined, and also extremely caught up in the superficial aspect of life. But never the less, Elena loved Caroline with all her faults, and sometimes insanity. Caroline also cared very much for Elena; the two were practically sisters.

At the current moment Elena envied the fact that Caroline had everything figured out. "Elena! You're 22 years old for crying out loud!" Caroline wined, not understanding her friend's point of view. "You need to at least start looking for a semi-permanent job." Elena sighed, she was a 22-year-old waitress, and Elena wanted nothing more than to find a job at a newspaper, as a journalist perhaps. She had the college degree for it; now all she needed was a chance. "I know, I know. I'm trying. It's been difficult since every editor just sees me as a kid." Elena explained, as she sat down, tired from cleaning all the tables. "I know Elena, I'll ask around to see if anyone knows a job currently available." Caroline encouraged, and Elena smiled knowing a _try _from Caroline was the same as saying it was done. Caroline was a wizard when it came to persuading, or getting what she wanted.

Elena understood that she was no longer a teenager; she was an adult, and she need to get her life straight. She was 22 years old, still working as a waitress to make ends meet. Three years ago she knew exactly what she wanted. She knew what career, what kind of husband, even what she wanted to name her dog, but it had all changed on a tragic night when she was 19.

It was the most painful event Elena had ever endured. While in car with her parents, the car went out of control, spiraling into a building. Elena was instantly knocked unconscious, suffering minor injuries, but both her mom and dad were killed on impact. The event had destroyed her world, her parents meant everything to her, and losing them had changed her completely. The night she found out her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, had passed away; she _knew_ she could never feel that much pain again. After losing them, she didn't understand a big part of life anymore. It had taken her over a year to find herself again.

Now three years later Elena realized something needed to change, she needed to let go of the past, and move on. Caroline was right, she needed to figure out what she wanted. She knew she wanted to get married one day, have a successful career, and have beautiful children. It was time for her to set out on her goal. "Thanks Care, you're right, I have to figure my life out." Caroline smiled, pleased that Elena knew she was right. "Now Elena, when am I ever wrong?" The two laughed as Elena checked the time. She noticed her shift was over 20 minutes ago, and started cleaning up before saying her goodbyes. "Ready to go?" She asked the blonde as a smirk settled on her face. Caroline glanced at Elena before replying, "You know it."

The two of them were in their apartment getting ready for later that night. Caroline had convinced Elena to go to a club with her; she wanted to find Elena a guy. Caroline was almost ready, having her makeup and hair done perfectly. She had on a gorgeous smoky eyeshadow, and she had her blonde hair straightened. Caroline was still in her pajamas, she had decided to put on her dress after she helped Elena.

They stood in Elena's bedroom as Caroline rummaged through Elena's closet, determined to find something incredible for Elena to wear. Caroline sighed, as she finally sat down giving up. "Elena, I swear you have nothing, your closet is so boring and dull!" she shook her head in disappointment as Elena started to laugh. "It's fine. I'm surprised though, I mean you've seen what I wear." Just then the blonde sat up, her blue eyes big and bright, Elena noticed, not understanding what had happened. "Um, are you alright?" Elena asked warily. Caroline stood up and started hopping up and down while clapping her hands, as a reaction Elena's shoulders tensed. Was her friend going insane? Caroline seeing Elena's reaction quickly explained, "Elena! I just remembered! There's this dress I bought last week, and it'd be perfect for you to wear!" Elena smiled, and burst out laughing, "That's what that was about? I thought I was going to have to wheel you off to a mental hospital." Caroline rolled her eyes, annoyed from her comment, "Ugh shut up and wait for me to go get it."

Elena sat patiently on her bed as she waited for Caroline to retrieve the dress. As Caroline returned with the dress, Elena gasped, "Care. I am not wearing that." Caroline frowned, "Please Elena?" she wined, "C'mon please?" Elena groaned, "Fine! Stop pouting already!" The blonde starting cheering, loving every minute of getting what she wanted. Elena frowned at the dress, sure it was attractive, but it lacked one thing, cloth. The dress would bare a little too much skin, but she simply complied, seeing as she had no other choice.

Caroline gasped; she was speechless as Elena exited the bathroom finished getting ready. The dress looked perfect on her. It was completely black, slimming Elena's already toned body, and complimenting her olive skin tone. The sweetheart neckline accentuated Elena's perfect breasts, and the cut outs on both sides outlined her tiny waist. She wore blood red stiletto pumps, which made Elena's legs run on for miles. Caroline had curled Elena's long brown hair and finished the brunette's look with red lipstick. Elena was simply stunning. "Oh my god Elena, you look so hot!" she squealed. Elena blushed at her friend's words, "Thanks Care." Caroline ran to her bedroom before replying, "Okay, wait there, and we'll leave right after I get my dress on!"

Caroline finished getting ready as she slipped on her dress, which was strapless and bright red. The dress hugged her body, showing off her incredible figure, which she had earned from yoga. They soon headed off to the nightclub.

They stood outside of their apartment building trying to get a cab. As a taxi finally stopped, the two of them hopped right in. After Caroline told the driver the location, she started fixing Elena's hair, much to Elena's annoyance. "Caroline, stop! What are you doing?" Elena asked her voice filled with a sarcastic undertone. "God Elena, just stop fighting. One more second, and … voila! Perfection!" she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Elena's ear. "Okay, so you still remember how to flirt right?" Caroline teased, winking at her. "Is that what tonight is about!" Elena finally realized as she groaned, "And yes, I still remember how to flirt." Caroline smiled as she defended herself, "What? Can't blame me for asking. You probably have like cobwebs in your vagina." Elena gasped, "Caroline!" They both burst out laughing as they reached their destination. "Ladies, we're here." Elena paid the man before he spoke, "If you need someone to dust out those cobwebs, just remember this cab number." He winked at Elena, and the two of them started laughing as they exited the taxi. "Ew, Perv." Caroline winked at Elena as they walked into the club.

They had been in there for no more than five minutes, before Caroline left Elena to go flirt with some stranger. Elena walked to the bar and sat down at the first stool she saw. The bartender walked up to her before asking what she wanted. "Just a beer, thanks." She smiled as he handed her the drink. "So what brings you here?" he asked trying to make small talk. He was decent looking, tall and attractive, brown hair and brown eyes. "Well, I came with a friend, but it seems I've lost her." She explained. "Well that's too bad, for you. For me, it's great." He said as he winked at her. Elena smiled as she reached out to shake his hand, "Well hi then, I'm Elena." The bartender grinned, "Elena, that's a beautiful name, I'm…" Right then a man sat down next to her, rudely interrupting, "Getting lost. Give me a glass of the best Bourbon you have." Elena looked at the stranger who just cut him off. The bartender obviously knew it was his cue to leave, "Have a nice night, Elena." She smiled, annoyed at the man who had scared him off.

She looked at him, for someone who was an ass he sure was attractive. When the bartender returned with _his_ drink, he avoided looking at her. "Having fun there? You obviously seem to enjoy ruining other people's fun," She scolded him, meanwhile examining him closely. "I'm sorry, Miss Elena," His velvety smooth voice replied. Crap. Even the sound of his voice was setting her on fire. It didn't matter whether or not she was attracted to this man, because he was definitely an asshole. "Well, I'm Damon." Her breath hitched, his name definitely suited him. It was sexy and _Damon _is definitely sexy. Snap out of it Elena, she mentally slapped herself. He obviously knew the effect he had on her, as a smirk appeared on his face. Elena scoffed, "You are way too cocky." Damon smiled as he asked, "Am I?" He started wiggling his eyebrows at her, and Elena couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at the sound. Elena had a beautiful laugh.

"So Damon huh?" she looked at him. He had on a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Well he sure does like the color black, Elena thought to herself. He had a muscular body, most likely he worked out a lot, and he had beautiful baby blue eyes. His dark, raven black hair complimented those eyes quite a bit.

"Yep." He replied popping the "P" like a little child. "And you're Elena. You know that name suits you perfectly." Elena was intrigued as she raised one eyebrow, "Oh, how so?" Damon laughed, "I'm assuming you've never looked up what it means?" Elena frowned; she didn't even know her name had a meaning. "Elena means light, it originated from Greece I believe." Elena's eyes widened, clearly surprised. "Oh, well I never knew that, but still how does it suit me? I mean it just means light." Damon smiled, "Because, _Elena, _you light up the room." Elena looked away, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "I see you have all your pick up lines memorized." They both laughed at her comment. "Well, if you gave me the chance, I'd love for you to know all the pick up lines I have." She rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment, as she finished the last of her beer.

Damon, having noticed, called over the bartender, "Hey, lover boy! Two shots of vodka over here." He then looked at Elena and smiled, "After a couple shots, you want to go back to my place?" He winked. Just then Elena remember just why she was annoyed with Damon. "You know what? Make that one shot." She called out to the man getting them their drinks. Damon looked at her, confused, as the bartender smirked. "What's wrong?" Elena laughed, "Clearly you don't know how to properly treat people! Did you really think I was going to sleep with you?" Damon scoffed, for someone who seemed so sweet, Elena was clearly a bitch. He looked at her up and down, "You know if you want to seem like an angel, don't dress like the devil's bitch!" Elena stood up, as she looked at him, hurt from his comment, but letting her anger get the best of her. "You're calling me a bitch? You're one to talk! You interrupted me when I was talking to … I never even found out his name because of you! He was nice, and you know what you are? You're an ass." Damon then also stood up, he was seething with anger, "What did you think was going to happen? You don't show up at a club, dressed like _that, _and expect men not to think your looking for sex." Elena frowned, "Fine then, I'm a slut. Happy?" She downed the shot, grabbed her purse, and walked away. Leaving behind a very stunned Damon. "Yes! I'm _very_ happy now."

Elena walked away ignoring his comment. How could she let herself get sweet-talked by him! She stormed around, looking for Caroline, wanting to return home, and forget about this awful night.

Who did she think she was? Elena, she was definitely one of the bitchiest girls he had ever met. He saved her from the awful bartender and that's how she repays him. "Bitch" he scoffed under his breath. He drank the rest of his bourbon and walked over to a hot blonde, "Hey there." She smiled as she looked at him up and down. Good, they were on the same page. "Hi." She replied. "I'm Damon, how about I get to know you better somewhere less crowded?" "Sure, I'm Lexi by the way." Damon smirked; this was way too easy, he thought. "Well Lexi, follow me." And as the two left the club, Damon completely forgot about Elena.

"Caroline, where are you." Elena complained to herself. She turned to see Damon leaving with some girl. "Hoe." She muttered to herself. "Miss, looking for someone?" She turned around surprised. "I don't want to have sex tonight!" Elena accidentally blurted. The stranger laughed at her, Elena then blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for that. You just seemed lost, but hey we could be friends?" he joked. Elena smiled, "I'm sorry 'bout that, just I had talked to this guy, and all he ended up being interested in was getting laid." She explained. He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm Stefan." Elena chuckled, "I'm Elena."

He was attractive, but definitely not as attractive as Damon. He had brown hair, deep green eyes, and had to have been about 5'11". "Well actually, I came here with my friend Caroline, but it seems I can't find her." Stefan seemed surprised, "Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" Elena almost leaped in happiness, "Yes! Have you seen her?" Stefan laughed at her eagerness. "Yes actually. She's been talking to my pal over there." He said as he pointed in the direction Caroline was in. "That's her, thanks!" Elena exclaimed as started walking towards the blonde, when Stefan stopped her. "Elena, it seems they've taken a liking to each other. And my friend over there is clearly smitten." Elena smiled, happy knowing Caroline had found someone tonight. "Yeah, you're right. Well then you're spending the rest of your evening with me."

They both giggled at the pair who was awkwardly flirting. "So is he nice?" Elena had started asking random questions. Stefan coughed, "Um yeah, Klaus is definitely kind, when he wants to be." Elena raised a brow, suspicious of his answer. "Is he a serial killer?" she said in a quiet voice, but was unable to remain serious. They both couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry he'd never physically hurt her, or anyone female. But he has punched me on several occasions." Elena laughed, "So did you come with just Klaus? Or?" Stefan laughed, "I came with my brother and we met up with Klaus. My brother has left me here, as he always does." They both kept laughing, and Elena was enjoying herself. "So how come you're not hitting on anyone?" Elena asked, slightly tipsy. Stefan chuckled, "It's because I have a girlfriend, Rebekah. Which happens to be Klaus's little sister." Stefan seemed to light up at the mention of his girlfriend, he was obviously someone in love. "That's sweet." Elena said as she smiled at his words.

"Stefan?" Elena yawned, "Can you take me home? It's late and I'm tired." Stefan also looked exhausted, since the two had waited for what had seemed like a lifetime. "Wait, look!" he exclaimed. Elena looked up to see Klaus and Caroline walking towards them. Elena no longer had any patience, "Care, we're going home. Say goodnight." Caroline laughed at her friend who clearly had no more energy, "Elena, Klaus is going to give us a ride home. You too, Stefan." Stefan looked relieved, "Thank god, for a second I thought you guys were going to just leave me." They all exited the club, and retrieved Klaus's car.

Apparently, Klaus was British, and Elena couldn't deny how attractive he was. He looked timeless, and she knew Caroline loved men with accents. She wasn't able to find out more though. Elena had fallen asleep the second she got in the car.

She felt the car stop, when she finally woke up. "Elena, sweet little Elena, we're here." Caroline's gentle voice explained. Caroline helped Elena exit the car, and before they left they all exchanged numbers. By the time she was fully awake, Elena had realized they were in their kitchen. Caroline made coffee, and after a cup or two, Elena finally perked up.

"So how was your night, Care?" Elena listened as the blonde went on and on about how amazing Klaus was, and how happy she is that she met him. Elena laughed and smiled at how happy her friend was, it was obvious to the universe that Caroline was well smitten. "Well, Elena? How about you? Anything interesting?" Elena sighed, "Not really, I mean yeah, a thing or two." Caroline squealed with excitement, "Go on tell me!" Elena laughed and rolled her eyes, "Nothing worth going into detail with, but I am glad I met Stefan, I think we could become really good friends." Caroline smiled, "I know right? He's the sweetest! Well if that's it, I'm heading off to bed." Elena laughed, "Same here, either way I'm going to be dying tomorrow. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm never wearing that dress again. Some guy almost ruined my evening, and it was all based off the fact that I looked like a slut." Caroline scoffed, "He sounds like an ass." Elena giggled, "Trust me he was. Well night, love you!" Elena hopped right into her bed and fell fast and sound asleep.

Author's Note: Well there it is! The very first chapter! Please review you guys! Oh and I'm really sorry if you guys had found the prologue to be depressing. Well please continue to check back for a new chapter every Friday! I'm going to try to post at least 1 chapter every week, and more if I have time. If there's anything I have not made really clear, or you don't understand, feel free to message me. I'll explain any questions you might have. Thanks, you guys, and I know I've said this a bunch of times already, but review! Love you all!


End file.
